


Where is my heart...?

by AFL



Series: Rebirth of Hearts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFL/pseuds/AFL
Summary: On a mission sent to the Cave of Wonders by Xenmas; Saïx, Luxord, and Demyx get stuck in the Cave of Wonder. Has the three begin to bicker Demyx makes a wish to stop working for the Organization anymore. What he didn't expect was the lamp went above and beyond. Now how will Organization 13 handle this new feeling they haven't had in years.





	Where is my heart...?

**Author's Note:**

> I will make the second Chapter bigger i just wanted to make sure i didnt work get what i worked on sorry ^^;)

"DEMYX WHAT DID YOU DO!" Saïx shouts in anger grabbing his Claymore and rushing over to Demyx to murder the boy. Luxord acted quickly to the "Luna Driver" rage and used his cards to create a wall between the two. "Demyx what did you wish for?" Demyx looks at his chest feeling it. " _Thump..... Thump....."_ Demyx looks up with tears of joy in his eyes. "I wished for no more work for the Organization....I....I have a heart!" Saïx looks shock and feels his chest  _"Thump..... Thump....."_ "My heart.... I have my Heart back...."  Luxord is at a lost for words and feels the same beat the other two have been feeling. "Bloody..."   
  
  
Back at the World That Never was Zexion was reading his book and somehow bored. Well it happens a lot to Number VI who was never really on mission. That was until his heart started hurting....wait hurting how is that possible he thought "I HAVE NO HEART!" he jumps up and feels his chest. "No way..." he begins to feel all the emotions he hasn't felt in years. "I'm Someone again" he begins to cry in joy. Roxas was eating his Ice Cream with Axel on top of the Tower before he feels that same feeling that the rest have been feeling. Axel felt it too and remember his past with Isa, "Saïx....Isa....I'm back" Vexen at the moment was arguing with Xaldin before stoping..."Dilan....my-my Heart" Dilan looks shock at Vexen called him and even more so about his heart before he feels the thumping of the muscle. "Even...." This continues with all the Member in shock and in joy of being Whole again until it gets to Xigbar. "SHIT!" he teleports to see if Xemnas was affected to and when he does he looks at Number 1 and looks shock. His eyes were blue Xehanort lost control of Terra. How he screams in his head how in the hell did he beat the old coot the bastard had full control of his heart. Xemnas or now should I say Terra looks at himself confused."What the fuck happened to me?" he looks at himself in the mirror and his hair was white and his skin dark. "WHAT THE HELL!!"  
Xigbar/Braig knows when to dip when he needs to so he vanishes from Terra present and appears in another world(we wouldn't be hearing from him in a while.) "Master Xemnas!" Aeleus called out "Demyx, Saïx, and Luxord got our hearts back we need to talk in the Round Room." Terra looks at the man he remembers from his old days. "Who the hell is Xemnas I'm Terra" 

The 12 remaining members meet in Round Room all with a shocked look staring at Terra. "Why are you looking at me I have no idea what the fuck is going on" the other newborn member look shock the Superior. "Hmmm Superior?" Saïx asked confused. Terra looks even more confused. "Ok first off my name is Terra not Xenmas or Superior!"  
Lea and Isa look shock and both look at the reborn Terra. "Terra?" Roxas asked confused and looks at Terra-Xemnas. Terra looks down at Roxas, "Ventus!?" Lea and Isa look at Roxas to and are in shock.  
  
Roxas looks confused mainly scared first off Saïx the scariest out of all the members is looking at him with joy. Something Roxas has never seen the Luna Diviner do it was almost foreign. Axel was jumping with joy and looked ready to tackle him. And the Worst of all Master Xemnas was crying. Crying! What the hell. "Who the heck is Ventus?"the young blonde asked confused has hell. "I'm Roxas"  
  
Inzeo along with the rest of the them is shocked to realize that Roxas looks exactly like Ventus. "Ventus why don't you remember?" the Superior said mainly confused beside hurt. "Don't you remember me and Aqua?" Roxas shakes his head "No I don't I don't remember anything" "This is gonna be a shit show..." Inzeo thought has the of the members beside Aeleus began to erupted into ocean of shouting and Demyx/Myde shouting Dance Water Dance to keep him save from Elenar/Larxene who thought this was the best chance to murder him for the "Incident" "Wait where the bloody hell is Briag?" Luxord/Rould asked somehow getting past the drowning noise of the Organiztion.  
"Wait he! is here!" Terra-Xemnas shouted  
  
  
(Hoped You enjoyed)


End file.
